El Misterio del tenedor
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Giotto y Ricardo permanecen como espíritus después de sus muertes y son asignados con "pupilos". Esta es la historia del gran error que hizo Giotto con su primer cargo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío, es de Amano Akira. Hago esto con motivos de entretenimiento_

 _Historia original de_ _ **I.W.P-chan**_ , _yo solo me encargo de la traducción de su historia "The Mystery Of The Fork" al español. Traducción autorizada por el autor._

* * *

" _ **The Mistery of the Fork**_

 _ **El Misterio del Tenedor"**_

Adriano di Vongola, mejor conocido como el futuro _Vongola Quarto,_ era un alma gentil. Era educado, indulgente y cariñoso. Sabía exactamente cómo manejar gente mimada y melodramática.

También hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta. Su padre, que tenía un "complejo de hijo", no permitía que las personas lo llamaran loco por ese hecho.

Pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

* * *

\- ¡Pero no logro encontrar un arma propia!

Un Adriano de trece años, entregó a la persona que era uno de sus principales encargados un plato de pastel y un tenedor antes de sentarse en una silla frente a él y morderse el labio inferior. Adriano era el sucesor de Vongola y después de su padre, Vongola Terzo, tenía que triunfar como Vongola Quarto, pero él no tenía un arma especial propia.

Oh, él entrenó en cómo usar diferentes armas pero quería una única para sí mismo para poder distinguirse.

Adriano miró a través de la mesa llena de dulces y pasteles hacia donde la persona quien lo ayudaba a mejorar estaba disfrutando su pastel. Esa persona, o mejor dicho, ese _espectro_ que sólo Adriano podía ver no era otro que Vongola Primo.

\- Tío Gio - Giotto refunfuñó distraídamente en respuesta - ¿Cuál crees que deba elegir?

Giotto abrió los ojos y perezosamente miró a su "pupilo".

\- ¡Creo que es obvio! - declaró mientras señalaba con su tenedor a un asombrado Adriano - ¡Esta es la mejor opción que puedes escoger!

Adriano miró al tenedor con aprensión.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

La expresión fácil de Giotto se borró y su voz era helada cuando habló.

\- ¿Estás dudando de mi experiencia?

Adriano se congeló e interiormente entró en pánico, siempre que Giotto entraba en ese estado, siempre empezaría a sollozar y solo podía ser calmado por pastel, mucho pastel, lo que significaba conseguir ingredientes y sobornar o convencer al personal de mantenerse callados acerca de la anormal cantidad de pastel necesitada, lo que significaba dinero, lo que significaba cuentas, lo que significaba _**papeleo**_.

Adriano sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento.

Antes de que Giotto pudiera encender el central de abasto de lágrimas, Adriano tomó el tenedor y se puso de pie.

\- En definitiva no estoy dudando de ti, Tío Gio. ¡Veras como hago esto mi propia arma especial! - dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Fue el turno de Giotto de petrificarse en su lugar mientras miraba a la puerta cerrada.

 _¿Qué?_

Giotto frunció el ceño, ¡Adriano _nunca_ ignoraba sus recomendaciones de pastel!

Y, ¿de qué se trató todo eso? Incluso tomó el tenedor de Giotto y salió corriendo gritando sobre armas. ¡La juventud de hoy en día!

Giotto buscó otro tenedor antes de decidirse a tomar el de Adriano. Él sabía que estaba siendo infantil, ¿qué con eso?

Se sentó a comer malhumorado. ¿Por qué Adriano se echó a correr de todos modos? No era como si hubiera algo importante que perdió-

Esperen…

" _¡Pero no logro encontrar un arma propia!"_

" _¿Cuál crees que deba elegir?"_

" _¡Veras como hago esto mi propia arma especial!"_

Giotto miró al tenedor en su mano con creciente horror.

 _¡Maldición!_

 _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!_

* * *

Ricardo di Vongola observó sin expresión alguna al histérico Giotto quien balbuceaba acerca de su pupilo, armas y tenedores. Y pastel. Giotto se aseguró de mencionar el pastel.

\- Déjame ver esto - Ricardo pellizcó el puente de su nariz - Debido a una malentendido entre tú y tu pupilo, ¿ahora piensa que quieres que escoja un tenedor como su arma?

Giotto asintió.

\- ¿Y tú quieres que lo ayude a glorificar un tenedor?

Giotto volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Qué hay para mí en esto?

\- ¡No te molestaré por los próximos cincuenta años!

Ricardo escéptico levantó una ceja.

Las negociaciones entre ambos comenzaron.

* * *

Adriano observó fijamente al tenedor en su mano; no importaba que hiciera, era inútil. Nada de lo que hiciera podría hacer a un tenedor una respetable arma.

Entonces, detrás de él hubo un repentino resplandor.

Vongola Secondo miró a Adriano de arriba abajo antes de sonreír, y no era una linda sonrisa.

\- Me divertiré contigo.

* * *

Terzo se puso de pie junto con sus dos Guardianes presentes, su Tormenta y su Niebla, dirigiendo su mirada a su sonriente hijo que estaba sosteniendo un tenedor, algunos miembros del personal también se le quedaron viendo.

 _Habían estado cenando cuando una familia enemiga los atacó. Adriano se había puesto en pie mientras tomaba un tenedor. Ese mismo tenedor había estallado en llamas que Terzo había visto en las manos de Secondo. Adriano había procedido a eliminar a cada uno de los enemigos._

El Guardián de la Tormenta de Terzo estaba histérico.

\- ¡¿Eran esas Llamas de la Ira?!

Muchas opciones pasaron enfrente de Terzo, y él escogió una donde toda Vongola seguiría bien en un futuro.

\- Tonterías, ¿mi Adriano usando Llamas de la Ira? Tus ojos deben de estar engañándote.

El Guardián de la Niebla de Terzo palmeó el hombro de su compañero.

\- Debe de haber sido una ilusión del enemigo.

El personal asintió y murmuró entre ellos: "¿El joven maestro? ¿Con Llamas de la Ira? ¡Bah! ¡Deben de estar desesperados si piensan que un truco así funcionará con nosotros!"

Adriano sonrió. Nadie más que él vio a Secondo sonriendo con satisfacción a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Años después…**_

Don Gatto tembló ligeramente al ver a Vongola Quarto con el tenedor resplandeciente en su mano. Estaban almorzando mientras discutían una alianza entre sus familias.

Don Gatto se estremeció al observar la luz que reflejaba el tenedor en sus manos.

Don Vongola sonrió.

Don Gatto dejó caer su cubierto, se tiró al suelo y gritó:

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa! ¡Por favor, no me mates!

* * *

Vongola Quarto se convirtió en el más temido líder Vongola después de Secondo, y la segunda persona en usar las Llamas de la Ira. La gente no supo lo segundo.

Ricardo estaba contento.

Giotto se avergonzó y negó todo.


End file.
